The Fifth Marauder
by frisbeebro
Summary: This story is about what would have happened had the marauders had a fifth member with a rather unique family history, and some very unique talents.
1. Chapter 1

Francis has had a very abnormal day. It all started that morning while everything seemed to be so normal. Francis and his parents had been eating breakfast, like they normally do, while Francis had been internally thinking once again how grateful he was for his family.

Francis' dad, Artemis, looked like the smartest man he knew and his looks were not deceiving. He wore thick brown spectacles to cover his greyish-blue eyes and had he been outside and not eating with his family his short blonde hair would have been hidden underneath a grey beret that made him look just a little taller than his lanky frame already did.

While his Father was certainly the smartest man Francis knew his mother was then the kindest person on the planet, and her face showed her personality just as well as her husband's. Her cheeks had permanent dimples from her encouraging smiles and her pure blue eyes shone with compassion for everyone they saw.

It was while Francis was pondering how he was lucky enough to have the best parents in the world that his father drew him out of his reverie by saying something very exciting: "Your Uncle will be visiting us this weekend Francis."

"Uncle is coming?" Francis asked excitedly, already knowing which extended family member as he only had one uncle that didn't live in the states.

Francis' father responded positively and proceeded to tell Francis what he was expected to do and not to do while the family had company over, but Francis didn't hear a word because of how excited he was to see his favorite member of his extended family. His mother's family was kind in the many letters they wrote but not nearly as interesting as Uncle and they lived all the way in America.

Francis' father was cut off from telling his son that he shouldn't pester his Uncle too much about his most recent adventure as he could be rather secretive with some of them by the morning post being dropped through the mail slot into their North London flat. As his father went to pick up the new letters Francis' mom began telling her son to get ready for school as today was Friday and the weekend hadn't arrived just yet. Francis however couldn't help but notice his dad turn sickly pale at the sight of one of the letters as his mother pushed him out of the kitchen so they wouldn't be late to school.

The whole day at school Francis couldn't help his mind from wandering back to his father's face, it looked as though he had just seen a ghost or contracted a deathly illness. What could have made his normally composed father do that?

His mother picked him up after school and as was normal brought him back promptly to the London Zoo where both his parents worked. Usually he would meander around the entirety of the zoo or work on his homework until his parents were done working and could take him home.

Today however he tried to find his father to ask about that morning, but he was not around the Reptile exhibits where he normally worked, and all the other Zookeepers said they hadn't seen his father all day and assumed he was out sick. That would certainly make sense considering the color his father had been that morning. Francis hoped his father would be ok and couldn't wait to get home and see him.

By the time he had found his mother at the Big Cat enclosures she was already preparing to leave for the day and he did not have the chance to ask her about his father until they were on the Tube heading home.

"I don't know what's gotten into your father, he phoned into work saying he wouldn't be showing up today and left a message for me saying that he had some arrangements to make with his brother and not to worry, although I wasn't worried until he mentioned that" She said in clear exasperation. Francis hoped that whatever sickness his father had didn't end his time with Uncle Fido before it started, and the rest of the way home was rather quiet with little discussion between Francis and his mother.

When the pair arrived back at their home Francis and his mom were greeted by his dad who other than looking rather tense and nervous for meeting his family seemed completely healthy to Francis' delight. His father guided them back into the kitchen where he beckoned them to sit. Francis didn't need to be told twice however, as he had noticed as soon as he walked in the kitchen that his uncle had arrived early and was already waiting for them.

Francis' favorite uncle was an older man, who still had the energy of someone half his age. Though he was somewhere around seventy he looked decidedly well put together, although he sometimes dressed in peculiar old timey clothing. Uncle worked studying rare animals all around the world, and his stories about dangerous jungles and dark caves often felt too good to be true, and were one of the many reasons Francis had known from a young age that he wanted to work with animals.

Francis immediately wrapped his Uncle in a hug and began berating him about his recent adventures, completely ignoring his father's requests earlier that morning. All the adults chuckled at Francis' childish enthusiasm, but his uncle pried him off him and asked him instead to take a seat.

Then his father said, "Francis and Mary, Uncle Newt and I have something very important to discuss with both of you." It was only once his father had said this and brought the room to a hush did Francis notice the lone item on the table, a letter with a crest he had never seen before addressed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Magic is real" his father had said what felt like ages ago in the most serious tone Francis thought he had ever heard, and the room had been quiet since. That was, until his mother had burst out laughing. When she had finished laughing her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as Uncle Newt continue where his brother, Ryan Scamander, had left off.

"Magic is, and always has been real. Today's wizards live side by side with mu-nonmagical people while keeping their secret just that, a secret."

"You two really had me scared, I thought you were sick all day Ryan and I worried my heart out for you. This is how you return the favor? With some stupid joke? Francis, go to your room while your father and I have a little discussion."

Francis' father replied, as calmly as ever saying "I'm sorry to worry you all day honey, but it's important that both you and Francis hear what Newt and I say tonight. Please, just listen to my story first and I'll answer any questions that you have later."

"Please mom, can I stay and listen to dad's story?" Francis pleaded.

"Ok, I'm sure this will be a great fairy tale for you" She said jokingly, while still somehow managing to eye her husband threateningly.

"Magic is real, and I come from a long line of wizards who have lived in their own society with their own culture, schools, and government. When I was a child I learned that I was something called a squib, which meant that though I came from a magical family I could not perform magic, and from then on, I never felt truly at home in the wizarding world. I got a regular job as soon as I could and have never been back to wizarding society since."

"Well do you have any proof at all to prove you're not just pulling my leg? Perhaps you could show me your pet black cat or pull a rabbit out of a hat" his wife replied rather smugly.

Then without missing a beat, Newt pulled out what must have been a magic wand chanted something strange that Francis could tell wasn't English and transformed the letter on the table into a bunny that hopped around the kitchen table while Francis and his mother looked on in astonishment. The bunny only stopped when it reverted to the letter mid hop, and Newt seemingly on instinct said " _Accio_ " and caught the letter as it hurtled through the air toward his outstretched hand.

After the minute or so it took Mary Scamander to regain her composure she finally decided on how to respond: "Well I still don't know if I can believe everything you're saying, but that was very impressive and hard for me to explain. But what I certainly can't explain is why on Earth you would've waited until now to tell your wife this important part of your life. For heaven's sake, we've been married for over twenty years!"

She was nearly shouting towards the end and the men both seemed to crumble under her ire. Her husband meekly responded, "I'm sorry, it has always been a part of my past that I hoped would remain in the past, and I wouldn't have ever brought you into it if I hadn't needed to,"

Francis' mother, ever the kind soul, softened immediately to her husband's clear distress and simply asked "Then why did you need to tell me, to tell us today?"

Newt interjected "I think I can help answer that with this, which was delivered this morning in the post." He then gestured for Francis to take the letter, much to his surprise. Remembering the reaction his father had to that morning's post Francis took the letter warily and began studying carefully. It had a strange seal on it, divided into four quarters. The upper left section was red with a lion, then the top left contained a green section with a serpent that Francis could not identify the breed of. The lower left corner was yellow with a badger while the final quadrant had an eagle over a blue background. Turning it over Francis realized the letter was addressed to him, even mentioning that he occupied the middle room between his parents and the guest room.

With trembling fingers, either from fear or excitement, Francis opened the letter and scanned it, reading aloud for everyone to hear:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Scamander,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Below someone named Minerva McGonnagall, who was apparently the headmistress had signed. A second page contained what seemed to be a list of school supplies, one of which certainly peaked his interest.

"Uncle Newt, have you really written a book?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot Albus was putting that on the first year's reading list starting this year. I can't imagine why considering no one will really need it until their third year, but at least that is one less book for you to buy." He finished with a smile while drawing the book out of his dark peacock blue coat pocket and placing it on the table near Francis.

"Well that's great, but where on earth are we going to get the rest of his school supplies?" Francis, although excited that he would be learning how to do magic, was surprised that his mom took to the idea so quickly and was already trying to figure out how make his new education a success rather than questioning the existence of likelihood. He should've realized however that this quick acceptance was due to her kind and trusting nature, and the knowledge that her husband would never lie to his family. That didn't mean she wasn't going to have a stern discussion with her husband behind closed doors when this was over.

"Diagon Alley of course!" Newt responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
